Every Savage Can Dance
by Botsey
Summary: Elizabeth over hears a conversation between Sir William and Mr. Darcy. Here is her response and Mr. Darcy's reaction.


Every Savage Can Dance

As Chapter One

Fitzwilliam Darcy's assessment of the female of the human species was greatly tainted by his exposition to The Ton, where the ladies hid behind fans, swooned on occasion, and were unable to carry on a conversation with a male on any subject that would be of interest to him. Having accompanied his friend, Charles Bingley to his newly rented country home, it became necessary for him to also attend the social functions that the country people elevated to the status of a gathering of note and thus he would have exposure to a different set of females.

None of the neighborhood males exposed to Sir William's verbose comments would expect any of his conclusion, to be based either on periods of intense concentration or personal experience. Sir William was conversing with Mr. Darcy on what he had determined was evidence of a polished society. His conclusion was that these were not being well-educated, being gracious, or polite but their ability to dance. He was under the impression that Mr. Darcy was exposed to that activity regularly, and so that the conclusion he presented should indeed impress this guest very much. That hope was dashed with Mr. Darcy's put-down, which was...

"…and unpolished society…every savage can dance.'

Typical of Sir William's reaction when he could not return with an equally profound statement, he excused himself and went in search of a more responsive audience.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elizabeth Bennet had overheard the conversation and immediately started to analyze it. Her extensive reading produced an answer to Mr. Darcy's snide remark. She had found the proud man's comment insulting to other societies, some of which had become a part of the British Empire. Although, a thorough examination of that situation would have revealed that the original inhabitants of these areas more than likely had been subjugated or possibly had experienced genocide. What her readings had revealed was that the so-called savages did indeed dance, certainly with better reasons for doing so than the attendees here at this gathering.

Elizabeth questioned, were these local attendees dancing to celebrate the birth of a healthy child, a resounding victory, a marriage or in praise of one of their gods? Certainly not. It would be readily acknowledged that one reason for polished society's dancing was the subtle of not so subtle effort to secure a marriage mate. Really, none of the reasons for 'polished society's' dancing were noble ones. On the other hand, the 'savages' movements were indications of joy, thanksgiving or devotion and certainly elevated their dance above the gathering of this particular evening.

Later that evening Mr. Darcy had secured Elizabeth's hand for a set. She took his hand with a smile and said,

"I overheard your evaluation of 'polished society's dancing a little earlier and I wish to advise you that I am at odds with your assessment of those who you described as unpolished society, or savages. I wish you to observe the room, and the dancers and tell me what really valid reasons they have to be present here and dancing. I find the contrast between the two classes to lean more heavily in favor of those who dance for joy, for love or for devotion. So, the dance of those of 'unpolished' society is elevated above those who dance for frivolous reasons."

For a second Darcy looked dumbfounded. Apparently, she had heard his conversation with Sir William, and had given it serious thought. How different from the females of The Ton. Now, for him to be accosted by his own words made him give pause.

"Miss Elizabeth, please be so kind as to expound on your views."

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth started,

"As I observed our neighbors, I have attempted to determine some of the reasons for their attendance this evening. As I observed our neighbors I found they have used this time was for gossiping, to over-indulge in drink, or for some to enjoy sweets. Some have come under duress, assuming that such a gathering would be a complete waste of time, time that could have been used more productively in another endeavor."

With that statement, she look pointedly at Mr. Darcy and then continued.

"As stated, some might attend to check out the 'marriage market', some others thought they had nothing better to so.

Now, weight these reasons for 'polished societies' gatherings, with the joy, thanksgiving and devotion that triggers the efforts of the so-called savage Would you not agree that ours is certainly not elevated above the motives of those so called savages?"

Mr. Darcy could not collect his senses. This country girl, in one of the most intelligent bit of conversation he had ever heard uttered, had convinced him that his prior statement was indeed flawed. He simply said,

"Miss Elizabeth, I stand corrected."

That statement was true in more than one area. His viewpoint as expressed to Sir William had been corrected, but also his idea that a female, well, at least one, could have talents and abilities far beyond the ordinary. After his bow and before his departure from her side he said,

"Miss Elizabeth, it has been a pleasure."

Mr. Darcy was very much surprised by the truthfulness of his words.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the ride home Bingley was very talkative. He was overwhelmed by a certain lady who also happened to share the same last name as the one Darcy kept calling to mind. During the ride Mr. Hurst slept peacefully while the two sisters, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley tried to out-do one another in their negative estimation of the females who had happened to come into their judgmental eye during the evening. All the while Darcy was left to wonder about a certain country lady who had left him dumbfounded.

The stay in the country continued to be one of discovery. While Darcy and Bingley checked the potential for the estate's revenue, the two sisters gossiped among themselves. Miss Bingley being especially vindictive. This activity all as part of her effort to impress Mr. Darcy with her creativity, stylish dress, and talents at the piano forte. However, she could not hold an intelligent conversation on any subject, although she seemed to be quite adapt at pointing out the defects of their country neighbors.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Although Bingley was making it a habit to call on the Bennet family, if, and when Darcy accompanied him, he remained silent and grave. The one instance that he joined in the conversation, for some strange reason it was between himself and Miss Elizabeth. She had just read an article about the natives of New Zealand, the Maori.

Elizabeth started the conversation,

"Returning to our prevision discussion I must say I would love to be able to see the Maoris' dance. In the article I read they have interesting concepts for this pastime, _haka_ which is posture dance, and _poi,_ a rhythmic dance, whose movements are dictated by a light ball on a string. Mr. Darcy, would you not agree that such a display of talent would almost be spiritual in nature?"

Mr. Darcy who was enraptured by her conversation and questioning, simply said,

"Perhaps one day you might have the opportunity to witness that dancing in person."

"Me? I think not, I am not so inclined to take such a trip so far across waters. I think they would have to come here to England for me to witness their joy and concentration. Without that opportunity, my imagination will be able to run free."

Darcy answered,

"Never count out such an experience as beyond your grasp. I understand that two of their chiefs have visited London. Perhaps more of their people will follow.

Smiling up at him she said,

"Mr. Darcy, I fear with my limited resources, even one of their chiefs is beyond my grasp."

With her statement Darcy decided that one day he would correct her assumption.


End file.
